La Califfa
by baka-sensei299
Summary: When a madman is abducting women capable of Runology, can Nel evade him? Will Albel help her? Please R&R No Flames Alnel
1. Number 48

Yippee! My new Alnel story. This one's gonna be more tragic and dramatic than Unheavenly Match. No flames please. Again, go and bitch at someone who cares.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or La Califfa. Rovel rovel

Chapter One

"Nel."

_Hm, the grass is so green this time of year._

"Nel!"

The red-head finally escaped her day dreaming to see Clair, trying to perform a lecture. Despite the topic being very serious, Clair was making it the one of the most dull topics in the world. It was about a recent series of disappearances from Aquaria, the disappearances meaning people.

"Nel, please pay attention."

"Sorry Clair."

The girl continued. "Due to the recent events, the population of Aquaria has decreased drastically, and not just because they are being abducted. People are leaving for their own safety and no one can really blame them. And with the population going down, the economy has done the same. The important thing is that we locate said missing persons."

She took a roll of parchment from the table by the wall. "Missing persons: current number is forty-seven in counting. Targets are always the same: female between the ages of twenty and thirty who are capable of using Runology. Anyone and everyone in this room is a possible target, so we must excercise caution at all times, including during investigations. Am I understood?"

"Yes." said at least twenty or more voices.

After their oral acknowledgment, all the women in the room left. Nel rose and was about to follow when Clair stopped her.

"What is it, Clair?" asked Nel, waiting for a reply.

"Nel, I want you to be very careful. This mission is dangerous, and we have no leads on what happens to the women after abduction. Just, please..."

"I'll be alright, Clair. Don't worry."

--------------------------------------------

Nel was walking to her room at the inn when she bumped into her least favorite person: Albel Nox. She had no desire to see him at the moment, for she knew she would recieve nothing but insults.

"Watch it, scum."

Yep. Insults.

"Sorry, Albel. I'll be more careful next time."

He shook his head before walking downstairs, muttering something about how she was such an idiot. She scowled and then entered her room, the third door on the left.

There was a glass sculpture on her bed, carved into the shape of angel wings. There was also a note by it.

She was flattered by it, thinking it was from a secret admirer. Who could it be? Was it Albel? He had just come from here when they had collided.

She picked up the wings and examined them. They were beautiful, with so much detail. It seemed like every fiber of every feather was carved into it. She began to read the note.

_Tu no credere perche_

_questa crudelta di padroni_

_ha visto in me_

_solo una cagna che_

_mi mett' anch' io alla tua catena_

_Se attraverso la citta_

_questa ipocrita, tua citta_

_il corpo mio_

_che passa tra di voi _

_e un inventtivea contro la vitta_

_Tu ritroverai con me_

_la pi splendida proprieta_

_un ttimo di sole sopra noi_

_alla recerca di te_

_Number Forty-Eight_

She gasped and dropped the wings, the delicate glass shattering as it made contact with the hard floor. Its shards were everywhere, and Nel stood in shock.

_Number Forty-Eight_

_'...current number is forty-seven in counting...'_

"Oh my God."

This person was targeting her.

The door opened and in walked Fayt, Cliff, and Mirage. They had obviously heard the glass breaking and came to see what was wrong.

"Man, there's glass everywhere." mumbled Cliff.

Fayt looked to Nel. She seemed to not have noticed them at all, her eyes blank and her hands crumpling up a piece of paper as they trembled.

"Nel? Are you okay?"

He tried to see what was written on the paper, but then Nel jumped back and tore it to pieces.

"No! G-get out!"

They all looked surprised at her sudden rash behavior, and then did as she told them. Cliff closed the door and then Nel found herself locking the door and windows.

She had no idea how she could be this paranoid. She could fight. Then, all the other kidnapped women could, too. What could she do? She didn't want to get anyone involved. What if this sicko hurt her friends?

--------------------------------

Midnight.

Albel's eyes shot open. He could distinctively hear weeping from another room. He got out of bed and slipped on a robe so he could go tell that person to shut the hell up.

"Do you know what-"

He stopped when he saw that it was coming from Nel Zelpher's room.

_I didn't think that Aquarian scum could've become weaker._

He tapped on the door and a weak voice replied, "Y-yes? What i-is it?"

"Will you shut up! It's one in the morning, fool!"

"S-s-sorry, Albel."

He groaned. "Can I come in?"

He nearly slapped himself for saying that.

"Yes. Go ahead."

He rolled his eyes and then entered. Shards of glass were all over the floor and Nel was sitting by the windowsill, her eyes were red and blankets were wrapped around her.

"Got pissed off, did we?" commented Albel at the sight of the glass all over the floor.

"Albel, this isn't funny."

Carefully, he stepped over the glass and took a seat on the end of her bed. He rubbed his eyes which were heavy with exhaustion, then asked, "Okay, maggot. What's got you all depressed?"

She glanced at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me so you can shut it and go to bed."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him with eyes of anxiety. "Albel, tell me: do you know about the recent disappearances around Aquaria?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"I've been targeted. That guy's gonna come after me, and I don't know what'll happen."

"Finally I can get you out of my hair."

She sniffled and buried her face in the blankets. He shuddered when he saw her cry that way. It was uncalled for. "It was a joke, okay? A joke, Zelpher."

"Albel, this is no time for jokes. I really don't know what'll happen to me. He might actually kill me!"

He ran his fingers through his hair was his good arm. "How about this: if this guy comes along, I'll kill him myself. Would that shut you up?"

"Albel, I wish it were that simple. We have no idea what he's capable of."

"I'm not called Albel the Wicked for nothing, fool. Now are you going to trust me or not. Right now, it doesn't really seem like you have much of a choice."

--------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ooh, the suspense! I'll try to update soon, it's just difficult because school work is interfering! I'm going to finish Unheavenly Match soon, it's just that I have writer's block for _that _particular story. Sorry! But, my little minions, never fear! Mighty Baka-sensei299 is here! (ok that was really random and stupid) 3


	2. Sheer Pity

Okalee-dokalee! How are you people today? Good I hope. Well, here's the second chapter of La Califfa. Sit back and enjoy.

Chapter Two

Albel woke up suddenly when the sound of glass reached his ears. He took his katana from it sheath, and then lunged at the source of the noise.

Nel had just been cleaning up the glass from the floor. Luckily she had blocked the katana with her dagger before it could cut open her neck, all thanks to her quick reflexes.

Albel sighed and brought the sword back to its sheath at his hip. As he observed Nel cleaning up, he saw that her once lively emerald green eyes were shrouded with paranoia.

"What am I doing in here?" he asked. After their conversation last night, he could have sworn that he had gone back to his room.

"You fell asleep on the end of the bed. You probably would've killed me if I had woken you. You're dangerous," she looked to his arm, "especially with that gauntlet still on."

His crimson eyes peered outside the window. The fog was heavy, and little drops of rain were falling silently outside. Nel saw this.

"It's pretty, huh?"

He broke from his daydreams. "I really don't care."

A frown formed on her beautiful face, and she continued what she had been doing before he had woken up. The glass was placed by the door for room service to retrieve later.

Nel went to her closet and the began to pick out some clothes to wear for the day. She noticed that Albel was still there, so she turned around and said, "Do you mind? I need to get dressed."

"So? I'll turn around."

"Albel, when you said that you would protect me, I figured it meant just watch out for me, not actually guard me 24/7."

He turned around and then closed his eyes, just as she had asked him to do. "If that's the way you want it, I'll just let that man capture you."

She quickly slipped off her pajamas and put on her usual attire. "Don't look, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm not tempted to."

She clenched her fists. _Maybe I'm better off without him after all. Maybe I _can _take care of myself. Dammit, Nox!_ _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

"Well, Zelpher? Are you ready to go meet Fayt and the others downstairs?"

"Don't tell me, you have the hots for Fayt."

"Keep it up, scum."

She giggled inside, happy with herself for actually getting to him and hurting his pride. Well, Albel and Fayt did make a cute couple, but Fayt was already with Maria.

"What was it you said, Albel? 'It's a joke, okay, Nox? Just a joke.'"

"Come on." he growled.

---------------------------------------------

As Albel had predicted, the entire party was downstairs. When Nel came, Fayt asked if she was okay. A wave of guilt came over her when she remembered the events from yesterday evening.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Fayt." she said before sitting down and talking a bite of some bread that was on a plate.

Somehow, Fayt didn't seem very convinced, but he didn't ask any further questions. He finished his breakfast and then asked Maria to come with him.

"Excuse us."

Cliff shook his head. "Those two are probably going to make out or something."

Mirage elbowed him hard. "Shut up, Cliff!"

Fayt and Maria had gone to a place where they wouldn't have to worry about being heard and then he began to discuss something with her.

"What do you mean? I have no idea of what goes on in Nel's council. The only certain thing is that something in that note really freaked her out."

Fayt's eyes grew wide. "Wait a sec... Maria, do you know those disappearances from Aquaria lately?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"What do they all have in common?"

She was catching on to what Fayt was telling her. "All the targets are females in their twenties who have some knowledge of Runology. Fayt, is Nel a target?"

"That's what I'm starting to think. Normally Nel is really calm and collected, and only something really shocking would get her on edge."

"Fayt, we have to help her!"

"Well, if we do, let's do it secretly. Nel's going to avoid all risky situations or going-outs as possible if we follow her out in the open."

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------

With Albel walking closely behind her, Nel went into a large building cloaked with vines. She needed to report into headquarters, and but she had no intention of alerting Clair about the note. That was the last thing that her friend needed to worry about, especially after what she had stressed to Nel yesterday.

She opened the door to the Meeting Room and Albel was about to follow her in. She shook her head. "No, Albel. This is a secret meeting."

"Why am I not able to attend?"

"Because it's secret, that's why!"

"Nel!" said Clair, "The meeting's about to begin! Please come and sit down!"

The red-headed woman turned to Albel. "Listen, just occupy yourself. I'm not going to be abducted in front of the council members, okay?"

The door was closed, and Albel felt most insulted for not being allowed entrance.

_I am really beginning to hate this. I should just leave her._

Why wouldn't he?

"Out of sheer pity." he muttered.

In the conference room, as Clair spoke of the kidnapper, Nel felt as if her friend was talking all about her and her alone. She felt like danger was behind her the entire time.

"We have recieved more information about the kidnapper. Before abducting the target, he leaves her a glass model of wings and a note entitled ...La Califfa."

La Califfa. The poem that told a woman she was doomed no matter what.

"Despite his threats being known, he always manages to capture said victims. No matter what precautions are taken, the woman is _always _abducted. It is clear that he's mocking us, because we are incapable of protecting our civilians even when we are informed of his intentions."

_the woman is _always _abducted_

_Will Albel be able to protect me? _

**A/N: **OK, Nel is really really paranoid and for a good reason. But you already guessed that. Albel is getting _very _annoyed with the fact that Nel is his sole concern, so, in a way, he is ticked off with himself. Please review! That little button is wanting to be clicked! Have a good one!


	3. The Necromancer

It's Chapter Three! So, Nel is beyond scared for her life and will this madman actually be able to capture her? Da da dum!

Chapter Three

The meeting was concluded. As Nel was about to leave, Clair again stopped her before she had time to even reach the door.

"Nel, have you found out anything? Anything whatsoever?"

_Does that include that sicko targeting me?_

"No, Clair. I'm sorry, but I haven't found out anything."

The girl looked to the ground. "Nel, I want to tell you this before I tell the other members of the council. I know the guy's name, or what he's known as."

Nel's eyes widened. "Tell me!"

"His name is... The Necromancer."

She took out a scroll and then handed it to Nel. It was written in a spidery scrawl and was moderately difficult to read. "Nel, this was posted on the entrance to Castle Aquaria. No one knows how this happened, but it was there after twelve, but not before it. The weird thing is, the entrance is always guarded. I have no idea how this could happen, it's actually pretty disturbing."

_Hello people of Aquaria_

_I may not have heard of half of you, but you have all heard of me. I am known as the Necromancer, and may I say that you are all fools! _

_I leave warnings before I abduct female Runologists and you still are unable to capture me or protect the said women. _

_Yes, you may think I'm quite mad. The truth is... you're right! I happen to have a plan that requires female Runologists and all of you assume that I just take these women and cut them to pieces in my spare time! Now that is not very nice and such behavior is barbaric. I will soon be close to my goal of forty-eight women, then you can all say good-bye. Why forty-eight, you ask? Because that's just what's required, understand? No questions, end of story. _

_Hail La Califfa!_

Nel clutched the parchment tightly. "This guy... he really is mocking us. And we really are falling for it."

"Nel, is there something you need to tell me?"

She looked up at the girl, suddenly very worried. "No. There's nothing I need to tell you. Nothing at all."

"Err... okay?"

Without even saying goodbye to Clair, Nel left the room. Albel was standing in the shadows and then asked, "Find out anything interesting, maggot?"

"Shut up, Albel."

"Tsk. Excuse me."

----------------------------------

Nel went past the town in the direction of the mines. The fog was thick and the rain was heavy. Albel continued following her nonetheless.

She left through the South Gate, and then he grabbed her by the arm.

"Where're you going, Zelpher?"

She swung around and then he saw tears streaming down her face. Not rain, but tears. It shocked him, and he let her go.

"I'm just going somewhere. It doesn't really matter where because that guy the Necromancer is going to find me anyway!"

He frowned and his eyes became shrouded with anger. "Listen! I'm busting my ass to help you, and you're just gonna give up?"

"Albel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged anyone into this. Not even you. I'm so sorry."

He stomped his foot onto the ground. "NO! LISTEN! You're being an idiot!"

"I guess that's what I am. Albel Nox's idiot friend." she turned to him, a sad smile on her face, "The Necromancer's gonna capture me anyway. Why should I try to avoid him? It'll be a waste of time and energy."

"You moron!"

She began walking towards him, a smile forming on her face while tears still dropped from her eyes. She was about to make a come-back at him when-

SWOOOSH!

Nel was gone before Albel could blink.

He had seen a red blur and Nel's terrified face, and then there was nothing.

The Necromancer had snatched her away right before his eyes.

**A/N: **YAY! A CLIFFHANGER! Well, yay to me. You're probably thinking this sucks. Well, I tend to update pretty quickly, and I feel horrible for you poor people when I forget to update even if it's a day late. Ha ha ha ha...


	4. Who's Lady Caliph?

It's Chapter Four! Why must this always be the first thing I say! Anyhoo, yeah. This is a more 'actiony' chapter so I've been watching Lord of the Rings to get me in the mood. That or InuYasha and Naruto.

Chapter Four

Albel stood in the pouring rain, dumbfounded. Nel was gone before she could even begin to shout at him. How could he have been so stupid?

"I've failed."

His crimson eyes were heavy and he narrowed them. He sank to his knees, crestfallen. He couldn't even protect that red-haired idiot, and he just wasn't strong enough. Not strong enough.

--------------------

Fayt glanced nervously at Maria. She looked very on edge, too.

"I'm going to look for them. I saw Clair leave the mansion where headquarters are, so the meeting was obviously over. It's pouring outside, and something could've happened to them."

Maria's eyes widened. Mirage and Cliff were still oblivious to the entire situation, so they instinctively spoke their minds.

"Maria, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Maria!"

She couldn't look at them, and neither could Fayt. Cliff was about to pound his fist onto the table top when there was a rigorous pounding at the door that sounded firm enough to break through it. Mirage went to the door and answered it.

"Albel...?"

The man's eyes were covered by the blond tips of his hair, he was looking down, and he was completely drenched from the rain.

"Albel, where's Nel?"

He kept his head down. Cliff grabbed him and shook him. "WHERE'S ZELPHER?"

Albel finally looked up, and his eyes that were somehow always shrouded with bloodlust were blank. Completely blank. Cliff dropped him.

"She's gone."

Fayt and Maria gasped. Maria looked up at him. "No... he didn't... was it him?"

Mirage and Cliff looked confused. "Him? Who exactly is 'him'? Are you three keeping something from us?"

Fayt didn't have any desire to lie to his friends, so he began to explain everything. The entire time, Albel stared down at the floor and Mirage and Cliff looked like they were in a state of total shock.

When everything was said and everyone understood, Mirage turned to Albel. "Albel." she said very calmly. He was pathetic in appearance, and she did not want to hurt him by screaming.

"Albel, where was Nel taken?"

"By the mines past the South gate."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We're gonna go and find her!"

---------------------

Nel's eyes opened and a bright fluorescent lilac light made her squint. She tried to get up, but found herself sealed to the floor. She tried to pull her wrists free, but it proved futile.

The floor was covered in glowing lilac calligraphy, and there were women in the same position as her bound to the ground. They were donned in pure white dresses, and the Runology tattoos on their arms and legs were radiating. She found herself with the same dress and the same tattoo effect. She tried and tried again to get up, but a soft voice called out.

"You're going to use up all your energy that way."

She turned her head to where the voice was coming from and saw a man who had white hair and a matching overcoat. His skin was dark, and his eyes were brown, almost black.

"You're the Necromancer?"

"Well, aren't you the smart one. All the others just screamed and fainted."

She lifted her head and then screamed at him, "WHERE'S ALBEL?"

He shrugged. "How should I know? I'm no stalker. Besides, he's useless to me. He has no part to play in this, and I must say, if he comes to help I'll kill him."

"What?"

"You heard me! I'll kill the git! Besides, if he gets here," a sick smile lapsed onto his face, "it'll be too late. All you women will be dead and Lady Caliph will be with me."

"Lady... Caliph?"

"Sorry. You know her as La Califfa. She's my sister who died in Airygliph twenty years ago. I was only five at the time, but I remember her cold corpse on the ground as pedestrians just walked by, not evening paying attention. Elicoor 3 lost something superb that day, but does anyone really care?"

_He's going to ressurect his sister using us?_

"Idiot! You can't bring a human back to life! It's-"

He had leaped from his place and had a dagger at her neck. "I don't care if it's against Apris. Apris isn't real, and the only thing to believe in is my sister."

He stood up and then said, "You don't have to worry. You'll die for a good cause. What's death anyway? Everyone dies eventually, but I am able to defeat it."

**A/N: **Yeah, he's crazy. Anyone can understand a guy wanting his sister back, but he's kinda pushing it.


	5. You Want to Know Who She Is?

Got that song "Money, That's What I Want" stuck in my head. It's not as bad as when I had David Bowie's Magic Dance stuck in my head for four days! FOUR DAYS! Man, David Bowie rocks my socks (?) especially as Jareth in Labyrinth. Anyway, here's Chapter Five of La Califfa.

Chapter Five

They had been searching for more than a day now.

Fayt looked back at Albel. He hadn't said a word since the conversation yesterday, and all he did was give them blank looks whenever he found them staring at him. The had already searched most of the Bequerel Mines, but they had found nothing.

Albel was looking very pathetic.

"Hey, Albel. Are you okay?"

He actually responded this time. "Shut the hell up, Leingod."

Cliff turned around and nearly punched Albel. He had enough of his attitude when they were obviously trying to help him.

"YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?"

Albel didn't say anything, but he had his hand to his katana in a heartbeat. If Cliff was in for a fight, then he'd give him a fight, no matter what the circumstances.

Mirage stepped in front of them, trying to stop them from killing each other. "Listen, you two! Fighting never solves anything."

"It'll solve something. It'll shut him up!"

"CLIFF!"

CHHIIIIKK!

They all looked to see Maria pointing her Pulseblaster at the ground. She had fired a shot into the ground by Albel, Mirage, and Cliff.

She looked dead serious. "Cliff Fittir, Mirage Koas, Albel Nox! I command you to cease fighting. As I'm technically you're commanding officer, you are to follow my instructions. You fight and you'll have to deal with me."

When they all stopped as she told them to do, Maria put the Pulseblaster back at her hip and then stood up straight. "We're supposed to be rescuing Nel. Before we had set out, I spoke with Clair and she gave me this roll of parchment. Read it and find out why this mission is not only for saving our comrade Nel."

It was the note that the Necromancer had put on the entrance to Castle Aquaria. They all read the spidery handwriting upon it, and then looked up to Maria.

"According to this, he needs forty-eight women capable of Runology and Nel was one of them. Of course, almost everyone in Aquaria and part of Airyglyph are aware of this, but only the vague details. All that the civilians were told was that women in a similar catagory were being kidnapped one after the other by an unknown madman. It is clear that he is mad, but he is not doing this for a thrill. If we find Nel, then we find these missing women. This mission will be accomplished with or without everyone's cooperation. Am I understood?"

--------------------------------

Nel was very weak. She had used so much energy trying to free herself, and she hadn't had any food or drink for over a day. She looked at her bound hands and saw that her fingers were quivering.

She had been looking at the same things for the entire time, and everything was becoming an eyesore, even the women she called friends. Suddenly, she saw purple hair. It was Farleen!

"F-f-farleen... Farleen..." she gasped.

"She was one of the first ones to just freak out and faint."

Her emerald eyes caught sight of the Necromancer. He was seated at a table, a slice of bread in his hand. The bread looked so good to her. She didn't care if maybe it was stale, only that her stomach was practically eating itself.

"You know, you're too stubborn. Why don't you just like, ya know, faint? And quit staring at me like that. It's freaking me out."

He rolled his eyes when he saw that she refused to do as he said. "What's wrong with you? Are you deaf?"

"No, I just don't listen to idiots."

He faced her, his arms crossed and his expression bored. "Girl, do you want to know the story of Lady Caliph?"

"..."

"Well, as you know, Caliph was my sister. When she died, she was about your age or a bit older. Recently, she had found an interest in a guy in Airyglyph. His name was Leon or something like that. All I know was that he was with some other woman. Well, he told Caliph that he had never had any interest in dating her, she was more the friend than the girlfriend.

"One day, she and I went to Airyglyph to visit him and saw that Leon and his girlfriend were getting married. I was only five and the look on her face terrified me. She ran away to an alley on the western side of Airyglyph and when I finally found her, I saw that she was sitting against the wall. I asked her if we could go home, and when I saw that she..."

He paused, his face becoming very grim. "She killed herself. My sister who had everything but that poor excuse for a man had killed herself. I'm going to ressurect her and then I'm going to kill Leon and his wife. Then I can have my sister back with me, and I'll be happy. Yes, I really think I will be."

"You going to kill all of us to bring you're dead sister back! You're crazy. YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Maybe so, but when this is all over, maybe I'll be admired as the first person to successfully play Apris."

**A/N: **Da da duuummm... Thankies for the reviews! Love you all! Yeah, I'm really shattering the mood... Will update soon!


	6. Setting Out

OMG Thanks for the reviews, people who gave me reviews! Anyway, I just watched King Kong for the (insert big number here)th time, and I feel like putting something very very sad... tee hee hee!

Chapter Six

Albel didn't think he could stand much more of his party's company. Maria was now acting like a dictator, Cliff refused to talk to him, Mirage was trying to calm down Cliff, Fayt was too happy, and thank Apris Peppita and Roger had not joined them on their search.

They had all begun to eat the food that was brought, but Albel refused any food when offered. Fayt threatened to stuff it down his throat if he didn't eat because he was becoming very weak.

"Albel, I swear, I'll use the funnel if I have to!"

He snatched away the food and began to eat it. He soon gagged and threw the plate back. "What did you do? Put sugar instead of salt, fool?"

"Oh, sorry. This is the super sweet curry from the inventor's shop. You wouldn't believe the price I got it for..."

Albel stood up, his braids flailing like rope. "I really couldn't care less about the price you got for some crappy curry, okay? All that matters is that we accomplish our mission as Traydor told us."

"Albel," said Fayt, "could it be that you have feelings for Nel?"

The man turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "No."

"Liar."

"Think what you want. I couldn't care less for her."

Cliff wasn't convinced. "Is that why you were practically stiffling a cry yesterday."

Albel replied with his back turned. "... I won't repeat myself."

It was late at night

Albel, with one eye open and pretending to be asleep, glanced at his party to see that everyone was asleep. He got up silently and then went to Maria.

_I'm afraid I have to borrow this, Traydor._

He took the Gravity Laser from her and then examined it. It couldn't be _that _difficult to fire. He saw Maria do it all the time, and if a teenager could do it then so could he.

_I'm going to find Nel myself. Thanks anyway, guys._

_-----------------------------------_

The Necromancer was gone. Nel felt that she had the chance to finally escape.

Quickly she pulled her wrists free. All the strain had made the invisable force weaker, but it had made her a bit stronger. She felt like screaming for joy as she stood up, her knees weak.

"Farleen..."

She went for her purple-haired friend. She couldn't wait to hear the girl's childlike voice again, even if it was a bit annoying. It would be heavenly music to her right now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She swerved around and saw the Necromancer in the doorway, a butcher knife in his hand. In a second, scenes flashed before her eyes of him cutting her apart with that knife. That knife. She ran.

"COME BACK HERE!"

He ran after her, the butcher knife still in his hand. As soon as he abandoned the doorway, she dashed for it and ran as fast as she could. He was closing in on her and she shrieked in terror as she found herself only a mere ten feet from him.

She sprinted around the corner and he ran right past. It was very dark and she could barely see her hands in front of her face. She sighed with relief and then saw his white hair.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He gripped the knife and then sent it plunging into her head.

She opened her eyes.

The knife was next to her head, and it dug deep into the stone wall. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were wide with and filled with absolute horror.

The Necromancer smiled and then grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're quite impressive, little girl." Then he brought his lips down on hers and his tongue explored her mouth.

_NO!_

Nel bit down upon his tongue, and then he slapped her. She fell to the ground, disoriented. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, and a deranged grin was upon his face.

"I was thinking about giving you a good time just before you died, but I see I'll have to do it forcefully."

"NO!"

He pinned her to the ground, and then brought his body between her legs. She couldn't move with her wrists being held down, and she felt like her life was being drained away as he nuzzled her neck.

"ALBEL!"

"...Albel...?"

The Necromancer stopped and stood up. He looked down upon her frail body with a burning glare. "Are you still waiting for him? He's not coming."

Panting was her only reply, and he picked her up to take her down the hall. She was very light in his arms, and he was very disappointed that he hadn't been able to have his way with her.

In the circular room, he tied her to the ground and then he set out to the other room. In the other room, there was a pot of clay and water. The ingredients to make his sister.

"Oh, Caliph. You'll be with me again. Very soon, actually."

**A/N: **Will update soon. Promise. La Califfa is drawing to its conclusion. I 'd like to thank Elixir9, Shadowneko003, and AngelofMercy86 for being the ones to review so far. There will probably be others, but you three gave me the most motivation to continue. Thanks!


	7. Beyond Me

Uhh... yeah... I'm changing the rating. Oh yeah, I didn't put Sophia in this just for the reason that I kinda dislike her. Nobody probably cares.

I wrote this while listening to "Beyond Me" by Yoko Kanno on Wolf's Rain. If you listen to it, it will be more sad.

Chapter Seven

The clay was set out upon the circle of glowing calligraphy and the Necromancer began to chant. As Nel listened, she recognized the words.

_Tu no credere perche_

_questa crudelta di padroni_

_ha visto in me_

_solo una cagna che_

_mi mett' anch' io alla tua catena_

_Se attraverso la citta_

_questa ipocrita, tua citta_

_il corpo mio_

_che passa tra di voi _

_e un inventtivea contro la vitta_

_Tu ritroverai con me_

_la pi splendida proprieta_

_un ttimo di sole sopra noi_

_alla recerca di te_

Nel suddenly lost all her senses: sight, hearing, smell, taste, and she couldn't move. It was like she was petrified, and her soul began to leave her body.

The Necromancer continued chanting, smiling as he saw the effects on the women. Their tattoos glowed brighter and brighter by the minute, and the souls began to cloak the clay. Soon, the clay rose like it was water and it began to take shape. The shape of a human woman.

"NO!"

The Necromancer cringed and then swung around.

It was Albel. He stood in the doorway, his katana drawn.

"Dammit..."

The ritual was complete. Sitting in the middle of the circle was a woman with white hair and tan skin. The Necromancer ran to her, a genuine smile on his face.

"CALIPH!"

He embraced her and held her tightly. Tears were coming down from his eyes as he held the woman he had sacrificed so much for. He finally had his sister back, and all it took him was twenty years and his sanity.

Only, Caliph didn't move. All she could do was breathe and blink.

"Caliph?"

He held her in front of him, and saw an expressionless face looking back at him, her eyes cloudy. She was merely a lifelike doll.

He wimpered as he saw what she was. He had failed. He had created his sister's body, but had been unable to summon her soul back. Only Apris could do so.

Albel ran to Nel and then his fingers touched her lips. He nearly cried out when he found that her once pink lips were white and frigid. Her pupils had dililated to the point where there was nothing but an empty iris, and her beautiful face had lost all its life. Her body was stone hard and icy cold.

_Sorry, Albel. I'll be more careful next time._

_S-s-sorry, Albel._

_It's pretty, huh?_

_What was it you said, Albel? 'It's a joke, okay, Nox? Just a joke.'_

_Albel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged anyone into this. Not even you. I'm so sorry._

_I guess that's what I am. Albel Nox's idiot friend._

_I'm so sorry, Albel._

Three teardrops fell onto Nel's face.

Albel the Wicked was crying.

His shoulders trembled. The tears made little grimy trails on his face where dirt had been. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't help but cry.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, Nel... I really did luh..."

He stopped and buried his face in her dress. He held her hand tightly and he didn't want to let go, even when her fingers stiffened. Her dazzling emerald eyes, her brilliant red hair, her warm peachy skin, everything had lost it's reason and luster.

The Necromancer watched from afar. "It's no use crying. She's alive, but in this abomination I made. You-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Albel charged at him, his eyes full of blind fury. He swung his katana mindlessly and his sole concern was that he hit his target: the man who had stolen his meaning from him.

"Nox!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!"

The Necromancer put his arm forward and a glowing circle radiated around it. It engulfed Albel and he found himself unable to move. Maximum gravity was pushing him down.

"We both lost something. Frankly, I intend to kill you and then myself. It'll end both of our miseries." muttered the Necromancer. "For what have we to live for now?"

Albel steadily moved his legs and his body began to slowly go toward his nemesis. Only the urge to kill and avenge the only woman that had ever been important to him was making him strain himself.

"Impossible..."

CHHIIKKK!

The gravity evaporated instantly and Albel fell to his knees. The Necromancer had a bullet in his chest, but it only made him jump back in surprise.

Fayt and the others were there.

Maria shot the lasergun again. "HELP ALBEL! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS ONE!"

So all the others went to Albel, but he held his hand out and made them stop. "No. Fayt?"

The blue-haired boy came forward. "Yes, Albel?"

"Could you please take me to that woman over there?"

So Fayt carried Albel over to Caliph and she merely turned her mindless head towards him. Albel looked at her and tears rolled down his face. "N-Nel? Can y-you... can you h-hear me?"

The body said nothing, but in about thirty seconds, her mouth moved. Without any voice, she mouthed the words, "Albel. I love you."

He quivered as he read her lips. "I... I love you too, Nel."

Maria had shot the Necromancer at least twenty times, but he was only cackling like crazy.

"IS THIS THE BEST THE LEADER OF QUARK CAN DO?"

BOOM!

His laughing stopped as a bullet hit him in the forehead, blood and brains spilling out.

Maria swerved around and saw who had shot the Necromancer.

Albel held the Gravity Laser in his hand. "You're miseries are over now."

The Necromancer fell to the ground, but then reached out his arm towards the thing he had created. "Sister... Caliph... I've failed you..."

With that, his pupils disappeared and he became absolutely still.

Albel leaned forward and then did what he had wanted to do for so long.

He kissed her. His kiss for Nel, the stubborn Aquarian scum that he had fallen in love with.

Caliph's form tranformed into Nel. Her red hair glowed and her emerald eyes were glimmering. She shimmered like an angel. Albel's angel.

"...Albel..." said Nel's voice.

He embraced her and held her like he would never let go. She held him back, only if it was her spirit. He stroked her hair and felt her soft fingers upon his back, holding him. "Nel... my Nel..."

"Albel, I'm so sorry..."

The body of clay melted away and misty wisps flew everywhere. The entire circular room was lit with a white light and the abducted women began to wake up. Albel shoved aside the ones in his way and sprinted to Nel.

"NEL!"

He dropped to the ground next to her, and then shook her shoulder as if to wake her from a long sleep.

"Nel?"

A sleep in which she would not wake up from.

Her body was still so cold, and her eyes remained empty.

Joy escaped Albel and he found himself crying and shaking her uncontrollably.

"Nel? Nel! Wake up!"

Cliff came over and pulled the man off her. He slashed and screamed, "LET ME GO, FITTIR! LET ME GO! NEL!"

The blond's eyes filled became misty-eyed, and the last thing he wanted to do was keep Albel from Nel. But he had to.

"Albel, she's... she's gone. She's gone."

"LIAR! SHE'S ALIVE!" he stopped struggling. "Nel, please..."

Mirage had her hands cupped over her mouth to stiffle her wimpering, and Fayt was by Nel. His shoulders quivered, and he dared say, "I'm sorry Albel. N-Nel's... she's dead."

Cliff dropped Albel, and he crawled over to her body. He ran a finger gently down her cheek and choked when he realized that they were right.

Nel Zelpher was dead.

**A/N: **Awwww... I hope you all liked the chapter. Will update soon.


	8. Super Important

Hey guys. Sorry, but I'm giving up on my account.

Dunno why, I've kinda gotten bored of it. Anywho, my story's being taken up and rewritten by my friend, whom has yet to sign up yet. sigh

She's new on here but is a heck of a lot better at writing than me (and she owns the email address, we share it XD) so find it in your hearts (kiss up moment here) to reread La Califfa when she posts it. PLEEEZE? You'll probably be happier with hers than mine!


	9. Even More Important!

OK, my "successor's" name is **_Virescense_**.

She's still writing it and trying to improve where I screwed up (oooh... I feel so naughty hee hee hee), but she will try to publish it within... some time when she finishes it.

Oh and BE NICE TO HER. LEST YOU RUE YOUR ILL JUDGEMENT.


End file.
